


Thinking 'Bout You

by reevesdriver



Series: Be The One [2]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reevesdriver/pseuds/reevesdriver
Summary: This is the sequel to New Rules. Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLDIhqMWH00





	1. I’ve Been Working Later, I’ve Been Drinking Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see another part to this series then please let me know.

A few hours had passed since you last spoke to Flip, those hours grew into days and eventually it had been a full week since you’d seen him. You started to work longer hours at the Diner to try and keep your thoughts off him but every now and then your mind wandered to the little things he used to do.

You cleared a table in the corner of the Diner and frowned when you remembered that it was the table Flip sat at when you first met him, you’d served him and his work friends and when you collected the bill after they all left you saw that he’d left his number as well as a generous tip for you.

Flip hadn’t been the same since you walked out of his life, he didn’t want to go out anymore and he tried not to let it bother him at work but it was difficult when your diner was right across the street. Ron would sit at his desk watching his friend glance out the window and over to the Diner where you worked and he knew that he needed to do something to help out.

When Flip got home it was the same old routine, he’d take his shoes off and sit down in front of the TV with a few bottles next to him and would drink as he flicked through the channels. Sometimes he’d stop and look at the phone and contemplate whether or not to call you but decided against it since he’d only make things worse.

He thought back to all the times you’d spent together and realised how badly he’d treated you, you were right about everything. He never made it official because he didn’t think you’d leave him, he was so blind to his own desires that he chose to ignore yours and when women threw themselves at him he felt proud of himself only to be hit by guilt afterwards. He didn’t want any other woman, for them it was just sex but you were the only person who cared deeply about him and he threw it all away for a chance with someone who meant nothing to him.

Ron tried to help Flip take his mind off you by presenting him with a new case but nothing was helping. Flip stood from his desk with a sign and moved into the break room throwing himself down on the sofa as Ron followed him taking a seat opposite him.

“I don’t know what to do Ron.”

“Is this about Y/N?”

“Yeah.”

“What happened?”

“I’ve ruined everything with. I fucked up so bad.”

“Why don’t you go and talk to her?”

“She doesn’t want to talk to me.”

Ron sighed and knew that the only way he could get the both of you talking again was if he came and spoke to you first so at the end of the day he packed all his things up and stuffed them into the back of his car before heading over to the diner.


	2. I’ve Been Digging Deeper but the Memories Won’t Stop

In all the time that had passed Flip never stepped into the diner and neither did any of his colleagues until now, Ron opened the door and took a seat at one of the small tables in the corner of the room. You didn’t know him that well but you knew that him and Flip were good friends, you could even say that they were best friends since they got along so well.

The Diner was quiet today so you took your time cleaning one of the empty tables before grabbing your notepad and pen and moving over to speak to Ron. 

“What can I get you today?”

“Can I just have a coffee please.”

“Sure, anything else?”

“I need to talk to you about something.”

“Is it about Flip?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t want to talk about him Ron.” You say turning to walk away.

“Please, just a few minutes of your time that’s all I’m asking.”

You sigh and look around the room. “Fine, let me make your coffee and then we can talk.”

“Thanks Y/N.”

You quickly made Ron his drink and brought it over to the table taking a seat across from him as he pulled the mug into his hands.

“Did Flip ask you to come and talk on his behalf?”

“No, I wanted to talk to you, he doesn’t know I’m here.”

You resist the urge to roll your eyes. “Great, so what’s up?”

“He’s a mess without you Y/N, he knows that he fucked up but he wants to try again.”

“I don’t think I can.”

“Please, he loves you and it’s taring him apart.”

“That’s the thing though Ron, he told me that when he was drunk but was gone in the morning and then he slept with someone else a day or so later. He never wanted to make it official between us and wouldn’t even acknowledge me when we were out together, so why should I give him another chance?”

“Because I can tell by the way that you would look at him that you love him too, and I can tell by the tears in your eyes that you want to try and make it work with him but you can’t bring yourself to say it. I’m not telling you to try and get with him I just want you to consider sitting down with him and talking about what happened.”

You sat taking in everything that Ron had to say and wiped the tears that had started to form in your eyes. “I’ll think about it, thank you for letting me know. I’m sure he’ll tell you how it goes.”

“Thank you Y/N. It’s his day off tomorrow, might be best for you to go and speak to him then.” He responds and you nod.

Ron stands from the chair and gives you a quick hug before exiting the diner leaving you with your thoughts as you start to serve customers again.


	3. I Can’t Stop Thinking ‘Bout You

You finished work a few hours after Ron had left and decided to go home and get changed before going over to see Flip. The walk to Flips apartment didn’t take too long but by the time you arrived outside the door your feet were hurting and when you didn’t see any lights on in the windows you contemplated turning round and going back.

You shook your head and sighed raising your hand knocking on the front door before pulling your hand back into the sleeve of your coat to keep it warm. When you heard no movement on the other side you started to turn around until the door swung open revealing a very tired and slightly angry looking Flip stood shirtless with his jeans hanging low on his hips.

His face softened when he looked at you. “Y/N?...What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk, I can come back tomorrow if you want?”

“No it’s fine come in.” He says too eagerly before stepping to the side. “I’m sorry about the mess, do you want a drink?”

“Just some water please.”

Flip quickly grabs a clean glass from the cupboard and fills it up with water giving you time to look around his small apartment. Normally Flip was very tidy and hated having any mess but since you’d last been in his space it looked like he’d just given up with cleaning all together.

Clothes and empty beer bottles filled the tables and chairs of the room and you had to fight the urge to stand and clean everything up for him. Flip returns to the front room handing you the glass as he sits down on the sofa next to you making sure to leave space between the both of you.

“What did you want to talk about?” He asks with concerned eyes.

“I spoke to Ron earlier today.” You spoke and he nodded silently cursing Ron out for getting involved.

“I didn’t ask him to go and talk to you.”

“I know, he came on his own accord, he said you haven’t been the same since we stopped talking.”

“Y/N I’m so sorry for hurting you, I wanted to talk to you but I didn’t know what to say to make it better. I fucked up and I can fully admit that now, I shouldn’t have used you and I hope that you can forgive me and we can move on from all this.”

“I want to move move on from all this too. It’s been difficult shutting you out, everything I do reminds me of you. I can’t even go to work without remembering the first time we met or all the times you used to pick me up and take me home.”

“These past few days I’ve always been parked outside to make sure you got home safe, even though I’d be waiting for an extra hour, sometimes two, I just wanted a chance to see you and keep you safe. I want to be with you Y/N and I really mean that and I’m sorry for everything that I did to you.”

“You really used to wait for me? I didn’t see you.”

“I’m an undercover detective.” He smirks and you can’t help but smile at him.

“I want to try again. I want you to be my girlfriend or if that’s too soon then I want to be your friend again, maybe even your best friend.”

“Won’t Ron get jealous?”

“Ron’s not my best friend.”

“He totally is.” You laugh. “Which reminds me, you need to thank him for coming to talk to me.”

“I will...So what do you say?”

“I’d like to be your partner.” You smile and Flips eyes widen as the corners of his lips curl up into a big grin across his face.

“I promise not to fuck it up.”

“You better keep that promise Mr Zimmerman, or else.” You place an open hand on his cheek and pull him towards your waiting lips sealing your agreement with a kiss.


End file.
